Careless Whisper
by DangerouslySilent
Summary: Its been 6 years since Sozin's Comet and we find Azula in a bind between love and honor...which one will she choose? 3-Shot! Song-fic! (check it out Please!)
1. Chapter 1

**AN: If you haven't heard the song, please look it up and listen to it it will help you understand better. This is my first story on here so cut me some slack. OH! I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

**Careless Whisper**

Scene: 6th Annual Post-War Celebration. Fire Nation. Palace Ballroom. Head table with Azula, Katara, Suki, and Toph.

If she could describe this evening in one word, that word eventless.

_Why do they have to carry on with this dreadful gathering year after year? The war is over…whoop-e-doo._

She sits there with the "war-heroines" as the people of Fire Nation, Earth Kingdom, and Water Tribes danced and fooled about.

_I wonder if…no…he wouldn't be here…*sigh*…_

She ponders on about _him. _The conversation at the table weaken as they were carried away one by one by their significant others. First, Suki and her husband of 4 years, Chief Sokka of the Southern Water Tribe. Next Fire Lord Zuko came to get his wife, Fire Lady Katara. Azula didn't support this relationship but it's working out for the better; she is carrying the next heir to the throne, plus she had little say in the matter. Toph just left, incoherently vocalizing her dislike of these parties. Azula looks around, sighing once again. She glares at the dancing couples with a grimace look on her face. Yes, she was jealous. They look so in love. Complete. Happy…this saddens the renewed princess of three years. She has become close with them all at some point since her release. Some more than others…

**~*~…"_Time can never mend, the careless whisper of a g_****_ood friend"…~*~_**

_He pulled her in a dark corner of the palace. He loved surprising her with his spontaneous burst of wanting. She went effortless in his arms, wrapping her arms around his broad shoulders as he lifted her from her feet, her back to the wall. His warm tongue danced in her ear carelessly whispering words of empty promises. Neither cared. In the moment nothing else mattered but them. Trailing sweet kisses down her neck to collarbone, she moaned heavily. She could never get used to this. She didn't want to..ever. The warmth of his lips release its suction as he went to gaze into the depth of her golden eyes…trail the length of her frame, he leaned in to kiss her lips, eyes still open, lost in a trance in her orbs. The kiss grew more and more passionate as he sees a vision of them dance around in his mind. He never wanted this to end…and she thought the same thing._

_**~*~…"Something in your eyes, calls to mind a silver screen"…~*~**_

The band comes to an end of their current selection, starts another not seconds after. The beat and rhythm was familiar to her. It sooth her mind bring up past memories she'd never forget.

_He always wanted to go on some type of adventure. Guess his free spirit would never die. Not that she wanted it to. It made her feel giddy. Like a child again, before she was taken up under her father's care. They were sent to the ship docks to retrieve Katara's brother, his wife and their newborn. He bobbed and weaved through the crowds, looking back every once and a while to make sure he didn't lose Azula. He never did. He would find her not far behind with a huge smile and devious look in her eye. She had something in plan for him for taking off like he did. To onlookers, they look like two lovebirds at play with each other. They paid them no mind. Some even smiled their way. Love like theirs was rare. She suddenly came to a stop. She'd lost him. Azula twisted and turned looking for her mate. The band on the side a street begins to play a song, Dance of Forbidden Lovers. She liked this song and drew closer to see a crowd forming around some dancing citizens. An arm slid around her waist bringing her in the middle of the dancing pedestrians. He found her swaying to the gentle beat. They looked at each other smiling. They twisted, turned, dipped, and twirled around the street, lost in this magical dance of theirs. Slowly they came to a stop and as they kissed the crowd cheered around them. They knew their romance would blossom soon. Some took gave money to those who betted on their love._

She looks down at the engagement ring on her left hand, almost bringing tears. Who knew they would be such good friends? Her love and her fiancé. She closes her eye, trying to push back the haunting memories of her love. She wished to be free of this hold he had on her. It was for the best.

_**~*~…"I feel so unsure as you take my hand and lead me to the dance floor"…~*~**_


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hey! Don't forget to review! Let me know what you think! There is only one more part to this story. Disclaimer: I don't own ATLA or the song Careless Whisper.**

* * *

_**~..."I feel so unsure as you take my hand and lead me to the dance floor"...~**__**  
**_  
The night is growing old when he finally comes. Azula looks at him as he approaches her table. She glances around to see who's watching. His deep sultry voice rings out in her ears as he asks her for a dance. She looks into his stormy grey eyes with uncertainty...this goes against their agreement. Only to think that this is the same exact thing that happened a year ago this day, starting what became an unforgettable affair. The princess lowers her eyes at him, he smiles. His smile fades as she places her hand in his. The cold metal of her ring reminds him of her predicament. He leads her to the middle of the ballroom floor. Turning around, his arms became reacquainted with her waist for they've been there many times before. Azula shivers and rests hers around his neck. They are too close for just the causal dance. But this is their song and with this song they waltz around, getting caught up in each other.

"**What are we doing?...we shouldn't be doing this..**" The princess finally speaks pulling her arms closer around his neck.

He reacts by lowering his hand to her hips. Leading down to her ear he breaths, "**You look irresistible..I couldn't have stopped myself if I tried.**"

She lays her head on his chest and listens to the steady beat of his heart. She wouldn't have stopped him neither...

* * *

_It was getting dark. They set up camp not far from a stream. Azula placed some more wood in the fire prepared for dinner. "_**How long does it takes to garner up some water?**_" She said to herself. She wasn't really upset that it was taking long..she just missed him. They were never alone for a long time. She chuckled: she, Azula, missing someone. Who would have thought? She stopped unpacking the vegetables and thought: he's not just someone to her though. He is her friend and...lover. "_All that therapy is making me soft_" she thought._

_He finally arrived bearing water and a handful of flowers. "_**Thought of you when I seen them.**_" he said placing them in her hands and kissing her neck._

_She eyed him, sighed, and replied "_**What did you do this time**_?"__  
_

_He let go of her to scratch the back of his head. "_**W-what do you mean? I didn't do anything!**_"_

_She glared at him a minute before turning around to put the vegetable soup she had prepared into bowls. She hands him one while he sat on the ground and looked at him again._

_He sighed and closed his eyes. He breathed and opened them again and said __**"**_**I u-uhh forgot something..in.."**

_She places her bowl down and crosses her arms "_**forgot what?"**

_His heart rate picked up as he watched her frown. Azula doesn't like slacking and careless people or actions. __**"**_**Um just some scrolls in Omashu. Nothing big...we, uh,...justgottogobackandgetthem.**_" They were a day away from the palace. To go get them and come back would take them almost a week. He gulped down the rest of his soup._

_She stared at him. __**"**_**That's fine...**_**"**__ She stated making her way over to him. Leaning down she whispered in his ear, _**"..more time to get to know each other better."**_ Her devious smirk gave him all the confirmation he needed as she slid into his tent.__  
_

_In the tent, she laid there propped on her elbows. He eyes narrowed and desire ran through his veins. She purred as he took her in his arms. The hands exploring her backside kindled a fire in her she'd never felt. _What is he doing to me_..she thought._

**"You seem fond of this"**_ he smiled against her neck. She didn't say anything. He had no idea how 'fond' she was but she refuse to give him the upper hand. It was against her nature. She quickly changed the flow of their quarrel. Biting down on his shoulder, a throaty groan escaped his lip. She grinned as she liked the control she had on him._

_He looked at her confusingly when she stopped. _**"Why did u stop?"**_ he asked sitting up with her still in his lap. He nibbled on her ear._

_. _**"No reason."**_ She answered leading him back down. Yes, she enjoyed this a lot. After their lovers fight, Azula laid her head upon his chest listening to the beating of his heart. It made her feel safe._

_Luring her to sleep...a quiet 'I think I love you...' hummed against her ear. Closing her eyes she replied..."I think I love you, too."  
_

* * *

_**~..."Tonight the music seems so loud, I wish that I could lose this crowd"...~**_

He sighs deeply. Something is troubling him. She knows what it is. Looking up at him she tried to comfort him with an in her eyes only she can give him. But his stays the same. Full of Pain. Hurt. Secrets. Goodbyes.

* * *

**"Maybe. Maybe it's better this way"**_ he started, looking at her from the bed. Just last week, they found out about her engagement to a good friend of his. He was 'perfect' for her, said her brother at the announcement. He had to do this. Breaking up was for the best. She looked out the window trying to stay calm. She will not show any signs of weakness. It's not in her nature. _**"Yes...I suppose you are correct..." **_The rain poured down harder at this._

* * *

_**~..."Though it's easy to pretend. I know you're not a fool"...~**__**  
**_

* * *

_A month passed. They sat at supper. A new piece of jewelry adorns the princess' hand. Azula sits across from him and beside her, her fiancé. Throughout supper, the stolen looks of love lost and glares of lust went unnoticed to most but him. He had seen everything. The looks of lust. Love. He sighs and smirks. Too bad. She belongs to him, even if he would never be hers. He sips his drink. Foolish princess. _**"So Avatar, anyone special in your life?"**_  
_


	3. Chapter 3

Careless Whisper—Part 3.

**Disclamer: I do not own ATLA or the song "Careless Whisper."**

**.**

**.**

**.**

That night he supposedly broke it off plays on in her mind. She knew her fiancé knew. It didn't stop them until a month later when he forced separation between them.

_**~…"We could have been so good together..we could have lived this dance forever"…~**_

The music dies down. Still in their embrace, they hold on to each other one last time.

_**~…"Now who's gonna dance with me…please stay."…~**_

He loosens his arm a bit from her while his body tenses up. His eyes turn a chilling dark grey as his jaw clenches. As she starts to turn to see who brought this sudden change upon him, a hand taps her shoulder.

The man looks at her, challenging her to say something, before looking to him.

"**Avatar Aang, long time…no see." **He says.

Aang's hand slips from around Azula. She frowns and step back realizing how close they were.

"**Good to see you, old friend. Sorry about the delay. I've…I've been busy." **He replies looking at Azula. She turns her head from his glare.

He looks at the both of them again with narrowed eyes. **"Well. I just came to collect my fiancé. Princess, there is something we must attend to before the ceremony next week." ** He says to Azula. Turning to Aang, **"You will be in attendance, correct?" **He asks with a sly grin.

Aang's jaw tenses again. He raises an eyebrow and answers bowing,** "If you will have me, it would be my honor." **

"**Fantastic! Zula, how does that sounds?" ** He asks chuckling to himself_. This is too good. _

Azula looks from Aang to her fiancé. Closing her eyes briefly, she looks up at him with a sad smile. **"Magnificent."**

"**Thanks for entertaining Azula but we must be going." **He says turning toward Azula. **"Princess?" **She turns and hugs Aang before connecting with his arm.

Azula starts to leave with her soon-to-be-husband, still hand and hand with Aang. Slowly their hand drifts apart and she turns her back completely. As they approach the doors leading to the next room, she looks back at Aang. He stands there, hand still reaching for her. Their eyes connect and he whisper a whisper they both understood.

She turns around and walks thru the door; a lone tear runs down her cheek. She whispers back. _"…I love you, too…Avatar."_

_**~…"I'm never gonna dance again….The way I dance with you"…~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Fin

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Or not! I might just have a sequel to this, might!...Thanks for reading! Don't forget to review.


End file.
